


Jumping Ship

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Minor panic attack, Prince Derek, Thief Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: — Ты хочешь, чтобы я украл принца? — воскликнул Стайлз. Он, пожалуй, чересчур выразительно взмахнул руками и уронил горшок с цветком на стол Лидии. Лидия страдальчески вздохнула, смерила его свирепым взглядом и принялась возвращать цветок на место и стряхивать землю с книг.





	Jumping Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jumping Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020122) by [helahound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahound/pseuds/helahound). 



Стайлз лениво покачал пузырящееся шампанское в бокале. Вечер был в самом разгаре; огромный бальный зал сверкал люстрами и шишками светского общества, рвущимися обсудить последние скандалы и залезть повыше на социальную лестницу. Тьфу. Как же он ненавидел такие мероприятия.

Поправляя воротничок смокинга, Стайлз направился в другой конец зала, изящно лавируя между гостями и уклоняясь от хищного прищура одной престарелой светской львицы, чей откровенно пугающий взгляд не отрывался от него последние десять минут.

Залпом допив шампанское, Стайлз вернул пустой бокал проходящему мимо официанту. Он прошел на смотровую площадку, мимоходом прилепив дымовую шашку под стол. Почти пора.

Окно простиралось почти на всю ширину зала, а за ним открывался восхитительный, не испорченный рамами, вид на звезды.

— Какой вид, не правда ли? — заметил Стайлз мужчине подле него.

Мужчина вздрогнул, он казался несколько удивленным, что Стайлз стоял так близко.

— Э… да.

Стайлз бросил оценивающий взгляд на собеседника. Легкая небритость, симпатичные зеленые глаза, истинно потрясающая задница. Было за что глазу зацепиться, рассматривая нынешнего наследника всей галактики, принца Дерека Хейла.

— Не большой любитель вечеринок? — Стайлз ткнул пальцем за спину.

— Не особенно, — скривился Дерек.

Под ногами раскатился едва слышный, почти незаметный гул. Краем глаза Стайлз отметил, как несколько охранников ответили по рациям и незаметно выскользнули из зала — их оповестили о бреши в воздушном шлюзе по правому борту. По возвращении на базу Эрике полагается надбавка, Стайлз бы ни за что не расслышал отголоски взрыва, если бы не ожидал его.

Стайлз улыбнулся объекту.

— Приятно познакомиться, …?

Дерек удивленно моргнул, он явно не привык, что его не узнают, даже если Стайлз и разыгрывал неосведомленность.

— Дерек.

— Как насчет того, чтобы слинять отсюда, Дерек? — спросил Стайлз.

— Простите? — брови Дерека сошлись в недоумении. Выглядел он очень мило.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся.

— Подыгрывай мне, и с тобой ничего не случится.

Как по команде, погас свет. Удивленные шепотки прокатились по резко погруженному в темноту залу.  
 

***

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я украл принца? — воскликнул Стайлз. Он, пожалуй, чересчур выразительно взмахнул руками и уронил горшок с цветком на стол Лидии. Лидия страдальчески вздохнула, смерила его свирепым взглядом и принялась возвращать цветок на место и стряхивать землю с книг.

— У меня есть клиент, который желает, чтобы больше принца Хейла больше не держали в качестве политического заложника. Оплата стоит усилий.

— Провернуть дельце на корабле Арджентов, Лидия? Там охрана, вооруженная до зубов. И это я молчу о том, что если они меня поймают, то скорее выкинут из воздушного шлюза, чем сдадут властям.

Стайлз ходил взад-вперед около её стола.

Лидия безапелляционно махнула рукой.

— Тебе везет, через пару дней на борту намечается раут, а один сенатор мне должен, — она записала что-то в гроссбухе. — Конечно, ты сам решаешь, как выбраться из корабля. Я могу тебе доверять, что ты справишься?

Стайлз простонал и плюхнулся на свой стул. Лидия ухмыльнулась.

— И не говори мне, что струсил, Стайлз. Я-то думала, что ты всё еще лучший вор во всей галактике, — она задумалась ненадолго. — Пусть и самопровозглашенный.

Стайлз обиженно покосился на неё и запустил руку в волосы, уже обдумывая план.

Он надеялся, что не пожалеет.

***

Секунду спустя зажглось тусклое аварийное освещение, окутывая всё вокруг призрачным янтарным свечением.

Стайлз шагнул и запрыгнул на стол перед ним.

— Леди и джентльмены, — объявил он громко на весь зал. — Меня зовут Стайлз и я буду развлекать вас сегодня.

Припрятанный в рукаве голограммный проектор рассыпал в воздухе широкую дугу золотых искр, повинуясь движению Стайлза и отвлекая внимание толпы.

До чего техника дошла.

— А теперь мне нужен доброволец, — Стайлз обвел взглядом толпу и остановился на Дереке. Протянул ему руку. — Как насчет вас, сэр?

Мгновенье Дерек пристально изучал его и казалось, что не согласится. Стайлз мимолетом подумал, что попытка вызволения закончится не начавшись. Но вот сильная рука уже сжала его, и Стайлз подтянул Дерека на стол рядом с собой. Другой рукой Стайлз незаметно надел металлический браслет наручника Дереку на запястье. Дерек поднял на это бровь, а Стайлз ему подмигнул.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Стайлз одарил толпу улыбкой. — В следующем номере вы увидите, как этот выдающийся джентльмен исчезнет.

Дымовые шашки, распределенные под столами, сработали без запинки, окутывая зал белым облаком.

Стайлз ухватился за плечо Дерека и нажал кнопку на металлическом наручнике. Щит-невидимка окружил их, и воздух задрожал, как марево во время жары.

Стайлз поднес палец к губам, призывая Дерека молчать, потянул их со стола и осторожно провел между людьми к ближайшему выходу. Всю дорогу до коридора, ведущего к выходу, они держались за руки, и Стайлз облегченно выдохнул, когда они миновали стражу незамеченными.

Он повернулся взглянуть на Дерека.

— Поверить не могу, что это сработало, а теперь осталось…

Стайлз не договорил — сильная рука вжала его в холодную металлическую стену, не давая вырваться. Вот же черт.

— Ты кто такой? — прорычал Дерек.

— Эй, тихо, успокойся, чувак, — Стайлз начал задыхаться, когда рука сильнее надавила на горло. — Я тебя спасаю, меня наняли. Ну, то есть технически я тебя ворую. Это вроде моей специальности, — бормотал он.

Дерек отпустил, с выражением недоумения на лице.

— Не понимаю. Кому есть дело…

Он умолк и отвел глаза. У Стайлза защемило сердце. Сколько же времени Дерек искренне полагал, что никому не нужен?

Момент прервало шипение передатчика Стайлза.

— Стайлз, где вы шляетесь? У вас две минуты до того, как охрана доберется до перемычки, — поторопил их приглушенный голос Скотта.

— Черт, — прошипел Стайлз и схватил Дерека. — Если хочешь выбраться с корабля, доверяй мне и побежали. Прямо сейчас.

Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, словно искал что-то на его лице. Он кивнул, видимо согласившись с тем, что усмотрел.

Они неслись по коридору, задевая друг друга локтями. Стайлз завернул за угол, чуть не подскользнувшись на скользком металле.

— Тут должен быть выход к…

В потолок прямо над ними яркой вспышкой ударил заряд бластера.

Охранники перекрыли конец коридора и путь к отступлению. Стайлз скривился и схватился за оружие, чтобы открыть ответный огонь, отталкивая Дерека себе за спину.

— В другую сторону. Пошел, пошел, пошел.

Они снова мчались по коридору, едва не падая завернули за другой угол, Стайлз вслепую отстреливался на бегу.

— Спасение проходит отлично, — выдохнул Дерек. — Всегда хотел, чтобы меня подстрелили.

— Ой, захлопнитесь, ваше высочество, — съехидничал в ответ Стайлз. — У меня план продуман. Ну, почти целиком.

Часть можно и сымпровизировать.

— Сюда, — Дерек схватил Стайлза, затягивая его за угол, а Стайлз на ходу еще несколько раз выстрелил в преследователей.

Дерек провел их по точно такому же коридору, они ввалились через двери, задыхаясь от бега, и Стайлз завертел головой по сторонам, чтобы оглядеться.

И увидел сверкающие звезды сквозь стеклянные гермодвери воздушного шлюза. Конечно, чертов воздушный шлюз. Как еще выбраться с космического корабля. Вселенная его ненавидела.

— Это наказание за мои грехи, знаешь ли, — уныло сообщил Стайлз, таращась во тьму космоса. Он смутно отметил, как Дерек молотит по кнопкам на панели у дверей, пока те не закрылись. Магнитные замки гулко звякнули, защелкиваясь. — Стоило раз пошутить над воздушным шлюзом.

Дерек уже снимал со стены запасные скафандры и бросил один Стайлзу, потом надел свой.

Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на гладкий материал костюма. Знал же, что пожалеет, что взялся.

***

Стайлз переминался с ноги на ногу стоя в шлюзе. Он всегда ненавидел выходы в открытый космос, поэтому и скидывал починку обшивки на Айзека и Эрику. Серьезно, это была дань уважения тоненькому слою углепластика — единственной преграде между верной смертью от удушения. Абсолютно здоровый, рациональный страх.

Конечно же, сейчас было не время для тонких ощущений — подлетал его корабль. Им с Дереком придется открыть двери шлюза и надеяться, что у команды хватит подготовки, чтоб поймать их, летящих в пустоту. Понятное дело, Стайлз немного нервничал. Или много. Вполне возможно, что надвигалась умеренная паническая атака.

— Эй, эй, посмотри на меня, — Дерек взял его лицо в ладони — ничего так ладони — и повернул к себе, пока Стайлз не уставился в симпатичные зеленые глаза. — Дыши.

Стайлз с трудом вдохнул, копируя Дерека.

— Извини, — сказал он, как только дыхание вернулось под контроль. — Просто такие планы всегда лучше выглядят в теории.

Дерек пристально смотрел на него.

— Ты веришь своей команде?

Стайлз моргнул.

— Несомненно.

— Тогда все будет в порядке, — решил Дерек.

Стайлз почувствовал, как расплывается в улыбке.

— Ерунда какая-то, это я должен тебя спасать, а ты меня ободряешь. Мне же это век будут помнить.

— Я никому не расскажу, — серьезно пообещал Дерек.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

— Настоящий джентльмен. Надо почаще красть принцев.

Дерек пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на «надеюсь, нет», а Стайлз уже осторожно крепил взрывчатку на внешнюю гермодверь. Поставил таймер на десять секунд.

Стайлз шагнул назад, и Дерек крепко обхватил его руками со спины. Бонусы полета в космосе — приходится надежно держаться за товарища. Не то чтобы Стайлз возражал.

— Готов? — выдохнул он.

Дерек кивнул и напомнил.

— Твой шлем.

Стайлз выпучил глаза и поскорее хлопнул по шейной части скафандра. Забрало защелкнулось, запечатывая костюм.

— Чуть не…

Дверь воздушного шлюза разлетелась от разгерметизации, и неожиданно их закружило в невесомости сквозь тьму, точки звезд мелькали смазанным светом, и только звуки их тяжелого дыхания нарушали тишину.

Казалось, что прошла вечность, и на ужасающую секунду Стайлз подумал, что они промахнулись мимо корабля и теперь будут бесконечно и бесцельно, вертясь, мчаться по космосу.

Никогда еще он не вздыхал с таким облегчением, завидев нежно-голубой корпус Роско — щит-невидимка отключился и корабль оказался прямо перед ними.

Они залетели прямо в открытую взрывостойкую дверь, и только широченная грузовая сетка спасла их от удара о заднюю стену ангара. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, включилась система искусственной гравитации корабля, и Стайлз со стоном шмякнулся о пол, вместе со вцепившимся в него Дереком.

— Поверить не могу, что это сработало, — Стайлз наклонил голову, взглянуть на Дерека, который тоже был явно рад вернуться в относительную безопасность корабля.

— Я и тоже, — встретил он его взгляд.

Они секунду пялились друг на друга, а потом будто плотину прорвало, Дерек хмыкнул, и Стайлз захохотал. Они выжили.

***

— И когда мы зашли в ангар, эти двое истерично ржали на полу, — закончил рассказ Скотт, подведя итог широким жестом.

Кора довольно улыбалась, глядя на них через стол.

— Итак, дорогой братец, ты позволил вору украсть твое сердце? — хитро спросила она.

— О-о, Дер, я правда украл твое сердце? — расплылся в улыбке Стайлз.

— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Скорее, я украл твоё.

Стайлз улыбнулся Дереку, который наклонился поцеловать его. Всё так и было.


End file.
